


Pearl of Life

by Jathis



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Healing, Merpeople, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: His pearls can take away and give





	Pearl of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeusus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeusus/gifts).



“They say if you look a Mer in the eyes you become their thrall!”

“I heard they drown sailors to eat their flesh!”

“Papa says if you steal their skin they become your thrall and you can do whatever you like!”

“...his pearls are pretty…”

The excited whispering stopped among the children at these last words. The small group was up on the rocks by the ocean, watching the distant figure of the half-Mer Techie as he swam freely in the waves. The eldest snorted at the one who had spoken, shaking her head at the boy.

“His pearls kill you! My mom says all you have to do is touch one and your flesh rots away!”

The boy wrinkled his nose. “I bet they could help my cousin…” He frowned when the others snorted and laughed at him, muttered insults thrown his way.

“Your cousin is gonna die by the end of the season! Just get used to it!”

He stood then, glaring defiantly around at the others. “I'm going to ask for a pearl to cure my cousin!”

“He'll just eat you!”

“Or drown you!”

“Or both!”

“Dummy!”

But the boy had already made up his mind on the matter. Carefully he started to make his way down the rocks, the figure swimming towards the shore as the boy made his way down. By the time he had reached the sands, he could see Techie removing his skin, wrapping it around his waist as it became a silken skirt covered in beads of blue and tassels of silver. For a moment he faltered but the thought of his cousin spurred him on and he approached the redhead.

Techie looked up when the child approached, raising an eyebrow at him. He was well aware that his outings were sometimes watched but this was the first time any of the watchers had approached him. He waited patiently, curious to see what would happen.

“My cousin is sick,” the small boy began, unable to hide the way his hands shook now as he stood before the man. He knew that his brother was a warrior, married to King Kylo himself. “...my cousin is sick and she has a baby inside of her. My family is worried. We don't want to lose her or her baby.”

“And why do you tell me this?” Techie softly asked.

“Your pearls are beautiful. Maybe if I gave her something beautiful to hold and look at; my cousin will start to feel better?”

Techie was silent. His eyes flicked up to the children he could see watching from above. He looked back down at the boy, “my pearls can be dangerous…”

“I know...but I thought that maybe it could help her…” He watched as Techie reached into his braids, humming before he removed a small purple pearl from its braid.

“Put this in their drink. Do not wash it or remove it from their cup. Ensure they always drink from the cup with this pearl inside. When all is finished, make it into a charm for the baby,” he instructed, placing the pearl in his hand. With that he walked away, heading over to where he could see Matt was waiting for him, smiling at the blonde man.

Everyone was surprised when the boy’s cousin lived and gave birth to a living child; except the boy and Techie.


End file.
